It Could Be Sweet
by Momentarily Infinite
Summary: For Katie Bell, the attraction is instantaneous but it's a very long path from there. Lucky for Oliver, she's patient. Ficlet series, Katie/Oliver.
1. First Year: Attraction

Series of seven short one-shots going through the life and times of Katie Bell and Oliver Wood. Canon unless I've missed something out, in which case pretend you didn't notice. Many thanks to my GBF, Adam, for the title.

**It Could Be Sweet**

**First Year: Attraction**

The first thing Katie ever noticed about Oliver was his voice.

She was in first year, and he in fourth. He had just been appointed Quidditch Captain, and he was holding try-outs to find two new Beaters, and two Chasers, the majority of the team having left the year before. Katie wanted desperately to try out for the position of Chaser, but it was a rule that first years never made the team.

So instead she told herself to go down and see her possible future teammates; Jeffrey Greenwood, who was taking up the last Chaser position, was a seventh year. She'd try out next year after he'd graduated.

Katie thought that Oliver had probably been appointed Captain because both of his other teammates were in seventh, and were probably far too busy with their upcoming exams to focus on leading a team on top of everything else. She would later find out that he got the position because he was a much better leader than the others, and would feel slightly guilty for doubting his abilities.

Anyway, Katie was sat in the stands, watching the hopefuls prepare to try-out, when Oliver burst out of the changing rooms, yelling instructions at the top of his voice in his thick Scottish accent. It was a commanding voice, one of those that demanded respect and attention from anyone and everyone. It was powerful, and terrifying, and beautiful all at once. She was suddenly glad that she wasn't trying out. She was concentrating so hard on committing his voice to memory that she heard none of his instructions, and feared she would have looked extremely stupid, stood on the pitch without a single idea of what to do.

It seemed nobody else was having that problem. Katie watched as the hopefuls split up into two groups: Beater and Chaser. She itched to join the larger of the two, but stayed in the stands with a couple of other Gryffindors, who looked to be there showing moral support for their friends and not because they were waiting to be good enough to try out themselves, like she was.

Oliver walked over to the group of Beaters, and though she couldn't tell he was saying, she could just about hear bits of speech as he told them what to do. She thought that if it was possible to be in love with a voice, she was. Besides, she thought, she was much too far away to judge his looks properly, and his voice was loud enough to carry all the way over to where she was sitting. So she would have to be content in just focusing on that for now.

And then Oliver got on his broom, and she changed her mind.

Katie didn't believe it was possible for someone so...bulky to be so graceful, but Oliver managed it. Katie was in awe of his skill as he did a few complicated moves and then settled mid-pitch to watch the hopefuls from a better position.

She didn't watch the Beater try-outs. Her eyes were fixed on the powerful fourth year as _he _watched the try-outs with a clinical gaze. She could tell when he liked someone by the way he sat straighter on his broom, and she could see that at one point he had pretty much given hope by the way he hunched over dejectedly.

Merlin, she was obsessed already, and she hadn't even seen the guy up close yet.

Then it was the Chaser try-outs, and Katie fought to get Oliver from her head so that she could concentrate fully on these. She knew that she would have to seriously impress next year, being only a second year, and vowed to practice all year so that she could make the team as soon as possible.

For Katie Bell, failure was not an option.

Oliver made his graceful way over to the hoops to Katie's right, and she watched each Gryffindor fly up, one by one, to face him. _I'll just have to make sure I don't look at him, _she told herself. She would _not _be distracted just because she was attracted to her future Captain's voice, of all things.

Katie couldn't help laughing at some of the hopefuls. Half of them could barely fly straight, never mind aiming on target. She seriously hoped she wasn't overestimating her own abilities. Oliver hadn't even had to make a decent save until about half way through, when Angelina Johnson, a second year whom Katie was familiar with and rather liked, scored four of her five shots and was declared a Gryffindor Chaser on the spot. Katie couldn't argue; it had been an extremely impressive trial.

After a few more people had had a go unsuccessfully, Alicia Spinnet, Angelina's fellow third year, stepped up to the plate. She scored three of her five, but the goals themselves were what had caught everybody's attention. She had dived in complicated twirls and patterns to confuse Oliver before shooting with some amazing accuracy. She had been unlucky both the times that Oliver had managed to save her shots. Katie didn't think there was any point in the trials going on any longer; Angelina and Alicia had outshone everybody by miles. She thought they'd be great teammates if she did well enough next year.

Apparently Oliver shared her thoughts, as next thing Katie knew the pitch was emptying, and the people from the stands were running down to support their heartbroken friends. Katie sympathised – she'd cry too if she wasn't chosen.

She got up to leave and ran down the stairs towards a small crowd surrounding Angelina, Alicia and the Weasley twins, Fred and George. Katie assumed that they had been chosen for the role of Beaters, if their matching triumphant grins were anything to go by. This gave her hope: if Oliver could choose _four _players from second year for the team, surely she had just as much of a chance as anybody?

'Alright, clear off. I need to talk to my new team-mates, _alone_.'

That voice. Katie inhaled sharply as she heard that strong accent from close behind her, and turned round to face the boy who's voice she had been obsessing over for the past two hours.

And nearly melted on the spot.

Katie's weird voice-crush suddenly intensified as she looked over the burly Gryffindor, memorising everything from his slightly curly dark hair to his toned forearms to his mud-covered Quidditch boots. She got a sudden urge to giggle, but suppressed it. She didn't need to make herself seem any younger than she already was. At eleven, she was barely taken seriously as it was, though everyone who knew her insisted she was very mature for her age.

Katie suddenly realised that not only had she been staring, but Oliver probably didn't appreciate her standing there when he had clearly told everyone to go. She turned sharply, blushing slightly, and was about to make her rapid departure up to the castle when he spoke again.

'You didn't try out,' Oliver stated, and it was a few seconds before she realised he was speaking _to her._

'Uh, uhm...' she stammered. 'I- I was just watching,' she choked out, turning back around and praying her face wasn't as red as it felt. _Courage, Katie, _she thought. _You're a Gryffindor._ Mustering up her inner lion, she looked him straight in the eye, and watched as he proceeded to look her up and down.

'Not a Quidditch player?' he asked, and Katie was offended. Did he not think she was capable? Did he think she looked too scrawny or skinny to play? Sure, she was short compared to Angelina or Alicia, but she could handle herself. She had _three _older brothers, after all. He raised an eyebrow at her, and she frowned.

'I'm a Chaser,' she retorted, and was rewarded with a tiny, almost non-existent smile.

'Is that so?' he responded. Katie noticed the four new players conspicuously listening in, but she didn't care.

'Yeah, it is.'

Oliver seemed to think this over for about a decade. Katie shifted impatiently as he stared thoughtfully at her. 'You're a first year, right?'

Katie nodded.

'Any good?'

Katie wondered why she was getting the third degree, but she nodded again anyway. 'I think so. My brothers say so, and they don't give out compliments cheaply.'

He nodded. Katie thought that he probably knew her youngest brother, Edward. He'd graduated two years ago, and was a Beater on Charlie Weasley's winning side.

Oliver continued to scrutinise her. Katie wondered if it was only mildly uncomfortable as opposed to downright creepy because she had developed what was probably the most sudden crush of all time. If anyone else had been staring her down this much she'd have probably yelled at them by now, but she wasn't at all perturbed by this boy, whom she hadn't even met five minutes ago.

'Jeff's graduating this year,' he eventually said, much to her surprise. She had been expecting a comment on how she didn't look strong enough, or how she was much too arrogant to even be considered.

'I know,' she replied.

'I expect you to be at trials, this time next year,' he said, and with a small grin he went back to his team. Katie took that as a dismissal, and walked away with a fluttering heart and a new determination to show Oliver the best damn try-out he would _ever_ see.


	2. Second Year: Anticipation

**It Could Be Sweet**

**Second Year: Anticipation**

Katie was nervous. No, much worse than that. She was downright terrified.

Why, oh why had she tried out for the Quidditch team? She'd concentrated so hard on getting through the trials that she hadn't even thought about what would happen if she got on! And now it was the day before Gryffindor's match against Slytherin, and Katie just wanted to curl up in a ball and stay there until it was over.

She just _had _to wipe that smug smirk off of that beautiful Scottish face, and now she was facing imminent doom. Why couldn't her hobby be sewing or...cooking? Why did she have to pick the one interest that would place her a hundred feet in the air, in front of the entire school, and all the staff...and the Slytherin team...and the _Gryffindor_ team...and Oliver.

She was so screwed.

Katie had never felt this scared before in her entire life, she was sure of that. Her head was pounding and her throat was dry and her stomach was twisting painfully. She could only imagine how much worse it would be tomorrow morning.

Maybe she would fall off her broom out of fear and fall unconscious? She wouldn't have to play then.

No, that was a stupid idea. Besides, then the team would be one short and they'd lose. Katie definitely didn't want them to lose, especially to Slytherin. But surely they would lose anyway, with her on the team? She was no good at dodging bludgers, and her aim was off when going for the left hoop, and...

Well, that was that. Katie decided she just couldn't make a fool of herself in front of everybody. She would go to Oliver immediately and tell him that she was resigning, and that he would just have to find somebody else because there was _no way in hell _that she would, or even could, play tomorrow.

She sighed and pushed herself off her bed, sliding onto the floor and curling up with her knees tucked under her chin. She could hear loud, raucous laughter from the common room (_probably caused by Fred and George, _she thought), and somehow this made her feel worse. Everyone had been so nice to her since she'd made the team, congratulating her and telling her how brilliant she would be. One boy had said that she was hundred times better than Jeffrey Greenwood ever was, and that single comment alone had kept her smiling for hours. And now she was going to turn round, mere hours before the match, and announce that she would be leaving the team?

Who could they find on such short notice, anyway? Nobody else knew of the complicated plays Oliver had dreamed up over the summer, the ones designed to confuse the Slytherin keeper, a wretch of a boy called Miles Bletchley, until he couldn't tell which way was up. It shouldn't be too hard, Katie had thought at the time. Bletchley wasn't known for being bright. Oliver had made the three Chasers go over the plays again and again until they were sure they could do them with their eyes closed. Nobody else would be able to do them right.

But Katie was sure she would mess them up herself! She'd cross Angelina's path to intercept the pass to Alicia and suddenly she'd catch sight of all the jeering Slytherins behind the hoops and she'd freeze. The ball would probably hit her in the face and she would burst into tears and Oliver would kick her from the team immediately.

_Right_, she decided. _I'll just save us all the trouble and resign right now._

And before she could change her mind, she scurried out of the dormitory to find her future ex-Captain.

Oliver, as Katie predicted, was hunched over a table by himself, muttering under his breath and poking pieces of parchment with his wand. Katie wanted to roll her eyes; it wasn't normal to be that obsessed with a game. Angelina and Alicia were talking quietly, Fred and George were creating what looked like some sort of rally, getting kids from all year groups cheering and yelling, and Harry was...nowhere to be seen. Katie wondered briefly if Harry, who was also debuting tomorrow, was as nervous as she was.

_No, _she thought. _'Cause he's not so nervous he's _quitting.

She gulped, and made her slow, deliberate way over to her Captain. Was the common room always this _small_? It seemed like nanoseconds before she was by his side, wondering if she could sneak away now and think about it some more.

'Bell?' she heard, and knew that she couldn't. She had to get it over and done with, now.

'Yep. That would be me. Indeed. Katie Bell, second year,' she began to babble. 'Five foot three, blonde hair, green eyes. Daughter of-'

'Bell, what the bloody hell are you on about?' Oliver asked, and she shut up. Looking directly at him, she sat down across the table, and took a deep breath. She liked to think that at the worldly age of twelve, she was intelligent enough not to have a crush on her much-older-probably-has-an-also-much-older-girlfriend-Quidditch-Captain, but this wasn't the case. She still found herself giggly and incoherent around him, and wondered how she'd even managed to make the team at all, being as unfocused as she was during the trial.

_The trial. Quidditch. You're quitting. Focus, Katie._

'I need to talk to you,' she told Oliver in the most mature voice she could manage.

Oliver raised an eyebrow, but put down his wand anyway and looked at her. 'About?'

'The game tomorrow,' she replied. She could feel herself heating up under his gaze. 'Actually, all the games. Quidditch in general. Well obviously not _all _Quidditch, just our team and, I guess-'

'Katie?' he interrupted again.

'Sorry,' she mumbled. 'I talk when I'm nervous.'

Oliver laughed. 'So I've noticed. Are you nervous about the game tomorrow?' he asked. 'Because that's normal. And you'll do brilliantly, I can tell,' he assured her.

Katie was starting to feel even worse about her decision. 'Well, actually, I won't,' she said. He began to deny this, but she continued, 'Because I won't be playing.'

The silence lasted an age as Oliver just stared at her, as though trying to burn a hole into her skull and see her thoughts. 'Are you ill?' he asked.

'No. I'm just...I am resigning from my post as Gryffindor Chaser,' she stated, drawing herself to her full height and looking stubbornly back at the confused boy. Though, Katie could swear she could see a smile on his lips as he looked back with his eyebrows raised high.

'No, you aren't,' he retorted.

'Yes I am.'

'As Captain I make the decisions, and I'm telling you that you aren't resigning.'

Katie was frowning now. 'It's for the good of the team!' she blurted.

Oliver still had that infuriating kind-of smile on his face, and it was driving Katie mad. He wasn't taking her seriously!

'Bell, how could it possibly be for the good of the team for my star chaser to quit the night before our first match?' he asked her, speaking as though she was five.

Katie struggled to find a response to this. 'Well...because otherwise I will get hit in the face and freeze up and fall off my broom and you'll all be distracted and Slytherin will score a hundred goals and then Pucey will catch the snitch and we'll lose by the biggest margin _ever_ and you'll hate me and I'll cry,' she exclaimed, rushing to get out all of her points at once. Then Katie winced, waiting for Oliver to tell her that she was an immature child that couldn't make her mind up, and that he wouldn't want her on the team now anyway.

She wasn't expecting him to smile widely at her, or to get up and move to the chair next to hers, or to put his arm around her shoulders comfortingly. But he did.

'Bell, you can't quit just because you're scared of messing up,' he whispered.

Katie pondered this. Was that what she was doing? _Yes._ 'I can't?'

'Nope. Everybody gets scared, Bell. And everybody messes up at least once, whether their talent is Quidditch or Potions.'

'But nobody has to make a potion in front of the entire school,' she said quietly. She felt Oliver chuckle beside her, the vibrations travelling right down his arm and into her shoulders. She felt safe here. She hoped he'd never take his arm away.

'True,' he conceded. 'But I guess that's just a drawback to having the best talent there is.'

Katie looked up at Oliver. 'Being good as Quidditch is the best talent there is?' she asked.

'Of course,' he nodded. 'Quidditch is the most important thing there is, and therefore people who are good at it are the best people around. Like you, my star chaser.'

He seemed so confident of this 'fact' that Katie snorted with laughter. 'You're obsessed!' she laughed. Oliver laughed with her, and then said,

'And you're not quitting.'

Katie thought that she would probably agree to jump off the astronomy tower if Oliver asked her to right now, in his soft Scottish tones and with his arm draped over her shoulders.

'What if I mess up?'

Oliver shrugged. 'So what? As long as you do your best, _I'm _not going to care. The rest of your team won't care. That, I can promise.'

Katie stared up at Oliver, and wondered if he had always been this..._wise_. He was right, she knew that. She knew that she would never get anywhere if she gave up for fear of humiliation. And she really did love Quidditch. She'd much rather be a Chaser than Snape's favourite student.

'Okay.'

Oliver smiled, and Katie grinned back. Then, in a move that surprised both of them, she suddenly hugged him tight, then pulled back.

'Thank you,' she whispered, her cheeks flushing.

'You're welcome. Now go to bed, you'll need your strength tomorrow,' he ordered, grinning.

Katie, with a roll of her eyes, turned to head back towards her dormitory, still nervous about tomorrow but suddenly eager and raring to go. And as her gaze fell on her fellow Chasers, she didn't miss the looks exchanged between them as they smirked in her direction.


	3. Third Year: Fear

Sorry this took a bit longer. GCSE results and lack of concentration skills and what have you. Ending's a bit of a cheese-fest, but who doesn't love that?

**It Could Be Sweet**

**Third Year: Fear**

Katie was sat in front of the fire in the Gryffindor common room, dressed in her Quidditch attire and watching Oliver pace around, muttering under his breath. There was a look of serious devastation on his face that Katie thought was entirely too overdramatic for the occasion.

'How...I don't..._Quidditch_...Surely she must...' Katie heard. Her head swung from one side to the other as she kept her eyes trained on the Captain with a bored look on her face.

'Oliver, will you _please _calm down?' Alicia asked in frustration. She, along with the rest of the team, had already changed out of their Quidditch robes into ordinary clothing. Katie hadn't due to laziness, and Oliver because, well, he probably just didn't want to accept that the match had been cancelled.

Since McGonagall had burst onto the pitch and announced that the game would not be played, the entire Gryffindor house had squeezed into the common room, awaiting an explanation. Though of course everyone assumed it was to do with the chamber of secrets, they all wanted confirmation. And of course, now that Harry Potter had been taken by McGonagall, the rumours were flying and so were the protests.

'There's no way a second year could find the chamber if Dumbledore himself couldn't!' a sixth year had yelled as everyone piled into the common room.

'If Potter's the heir of Slytherin he wouldn't be in Gryffindor, would he?' a fourth year agreed. The entire house had been protective of their famous housemate since the rumours had begun that he had been the one unleashing Slytherin's monster onto muggleborns. Katie thought that it was the stupidest thing she'd ever heard; she knew Harry. He was sweet and kind, although totally stubborn and determined. No, she knew Harry wasn't behind the attacks.

An hour later, and there was still no sign of news. McGonagall, Harry and his friend Ron were all still M.I.A. Not only that, but so was Harry's other friend Hermione, whom nobody could remember seeing since breakfast. The room was tense as everybody worried. Everybody, it seemed, besides Fred and George.

'Look at it this way,' Fred said after a few minutes of silence. 'If they've been attacked by the monster on their way back up here-'

'Everyone benefits,' George finished. 'With McGonagall gone, Transfiguration homework is cancelled.'

'With Hermione gone, everyone automatically moves up a place in the "Smartest Students" list.'

People were hiding smiles; the twins had climbed onto the table so that everybody could hear them. The atmosphere was definitely breaking with their light-hearted jokes.

'If Ron's been attacked, Fred and I have one less person to annoy, meaning more quality Weasley twin time for the rest of you.'

There were a couple of laughs at this one.

'With Harry gone,' Fred continued. 'Uh...George?'

'Well, uhm, with Harry gone you- uh...Well, let's forget about him, shall we?'

'We shall,' Fred answered, and a few more people laughed. The twins then broke into tales of what they thought the monster might be, which turned into ideas for how to 'gain control' of the beast should it, and the Heir, ever take over the school, which, inevitably, turned into speculation on who the Heir was. Katie listened in silence, knowing that she would not rest until she knew the facts. Unlike the other Gryffindors, she could not just turn off her worry. Fred and George could not, try as they might, distract her from her concern for more than a minute.

_Finally, _the portrait opened and in climbed Harry and Ron, Professor McGonagall right behind them. Each had matching tight-lipped, tense expressions on their faces, and the entire common room fell into silence again. Harry and Ron manoeuvred their way through the masses of students and sat near Katie, by the fire. Though they obviously already knew what had happened, they too turned their full attention to McGonagall.

'I'm afraid there has been another attack,' she began, her voice wavering in a way that nobody had ever heard from her before. 'Another double attack.'

There were a few gasps, and some people began to whisper to each other. Someone asked who, and McGonagall answered, 'Penelope Clearwater, from Ravenclaw, and Hermione Granger.'

If Katie thought it had been silent before, it had been nothing compared to what followed that statement. It seemed nobody was breathing as they contemplated this new blow in the war against an unknown enemy. Both muggleborns, both extremely clever students. The attacks were getting more regular, becoming more...expected. How long would it be before somebody was killed? How long before the monster ran out of muggleborns to attack? There were only so many in the school. Would the attacks stop, or would the half-bloods be next?

'...training and matches are to be postponed,' McGonagall said, and Katie realised she had missed quite a chunk of what she had been saying. She was almost at the end of the parchment from which she was reading. 'There will be no more evening activities,' she concluded, and rolled up the parchment.

There were no protests. Not even from Oliver, who appeared to have stopped pacing mid-step right in front of Katie. His right foot was fully on the ground while his left was a pace behind, balancing on the toes. He didn't seem to notice, nor did anybody else. Everybody knew how serious this was. Much more serious than Quidditch, or Gobstones club.

'I need hardly add that I have rarely been so distressed,' McGonagall choked out. Katie agreed; the anguish was written all over her lined face and filled her eyes. 'It is likely that the school will be closed unless the culprit behind these attacks is caught. I would urge anyone who thinks they might know anything about them to come forward.'

And then she left, and the roar of shocked gossip fired up again.

Yet again, Katie sat and listened. For once, she had nothing to say. Thoughts whirled around her head as she considered everything that had happened- was happening. Ever since that very first attack on Mrs Norris, Katie had been getting increasingly more fearful, and this newest attack sent her heart into palpitations. She'd barely slept after Justin and Nearly Headless Nick as it was. She didn't think she'd _ever _rest now. Yes, Katie was ashamed to admit that she, proud Gryffindor, was _terrified _of the Slytherin beast.

'Katie?' Angelina asked. 'Are you okay?'

Katie looked up to see most of the Gryffindor Quidditch team – minus Harry – staring at her with looks of concern on their faces.

'Uhm, yeah,' she replied. 'Yeah. Why wouldn't I be?'

'You're being awfully quiet,' Alicia pointed out. The others nodded.

'Yeah, plus Angie's been trying to get your attention for the past ten minutes.'

Katie was surprised. She hadn't realised that she had zoned out quite so much.

'Seriously, I'm fine,' she insisted. 'I was just daydreaming, that's all.'

Much to Katie's relief, her friends seemed to accept this, and began a new conversation. _Typical_, she thought. _Everyone else can just forget._ With a sigh, she fell back into silence again, tuning out the others' conversation.

'So you talk when you're nervous, but you're silent when you're scared? Does that even make sense?'

Katie jumped, turning her head to the sound of the voice. Oliver was leaning his elbow on the arm of the chair, chin resting in his palm. He was grinning, waiting expectantly for her reply.

'What?' she asked.

'You babble like an idiot when you're nervous. But when you're scared, truly scared, you go completely silent. Why is that?' he responded.

Katie was nonplussed. 'What do you- I don't- I'm not scared!' she protested. 'I'm just thinking.'

Oliver raised an eyebrow, and this reminded Katie of their proximity. She moved her head back a little, and gulped. He continued to watch her, until she asked 'Why is it that you can read me better than my friends can?'

'I'm not your friend?' he replied, feigning hurt. She rolled her eyes, and he grinned at her. 'Reading people is a talent of mine. Along with Quidditch, of course.'

Katie smiled, but it soon slipped from her face. Oliver noticed. 'You're allowed to be afraid, you know. Of this whole Chamber of Secrets, Slytherin monster thing, I mean.'

She nodded. 'I know. But no-one seems to be half as afraid as _I _am, except for the muggleborns. But of course, they have a reason to be, don't they? I'm not even a target and I'm still scared.' Katie frowned. 'How did I ever get into Gryffindor?' she asked, mostly to herself.

'Courage isn't about being unafraid, Bell,' Oliver replied wisely anyway. 'It's about not letting your fears take over.'

There was a moment in which Katie just stared at Oliver, and in which he stared back. She was amazed; where did he come up with this stuff? Just when she thought she had Oliver pinned down, he did something to surprise her and make her realise that in reality, she didn't know him at all. Why this upset her so much, though, she had no idea.

'There's that intelligence again,' she replied after a few moments. 'And here I was, thinking you were just another dumb Quidditch player.'

It was Oliver's turn to roll his eyes. 'Don't you know by now that I am the whole package? Brain, brawn, exceptional good looks, and of course an accent to die for.'

Katie snorted, though inside she was, sad as it may be, agreeing with him. 'Oh, yeah? Is that why there are girls following you around all day long?' she asked sarcastically. Everybody knew that Oliver was far too into Quidditch to hold a steady relationship, and so girls stayed away. Katie always clung to that idea.

He laughed. 'How do you know that I _don't _have girls following me? Maybe they're just subtle. _Maybe they're watching us right now,_' he whispered conspiratorially. 'I think I see one!' he exclaimed, pointing behind her. Katie's head whirled in the direction he was pointing, and then she realised. Her cheeks flamed as she cursed her gullibility. Oliver laughed loudly. 'But seriously Bell,' he continued, still wearing an infuriating smirk, 'Everyone's allowed to be afraid of something. Some people choose spiders...you happen to be afraid of something _worth _being afraid of.'

Katie smiled. 'I guess.'

'And besides,' he finished, patting her shoulder condescendingly, 'I'll always be there to save you from the big bad monster.'

And though she knew Oliver was only joking to try and comfort her, Katie couldn't stop the butterflies that attacked her stomach at the mention of 'always'.


End file.
